Winx Club - Episode 126/4Kids Script
(Lightning strikes at Alfea.) Codatorta: "Everyone, pay attention. Miss Faragonda is your commander-in-chief now. Understood?" Faragonda: "Fairies, witches and heroes. As we face our final battle, I want you to find all of your courage and all of your strength, and then take it, and turn all its power on Icy, Darcy and Stormy. If we have any hope of survival, those three must be defeated." The army marches closer to Alfea. Icy: "Stormy, when we're done, I'm putting you in charge of what's left of Alfea. All the fairies, will report to you." Stormy: "We'll have to do some remodeling. My throne won't fit in Faragonda's office. Ha ha. Know what I mean?" Icy's eyes glowed. Icy: "Sure do." Darcy: "Hey Ice, what about me?" Icy: "You'll be in charge of the Red Fountain." Darcy: "That's cool." Icy: "It's showtime ladies." The army makes it's final approach. Icy: "Now Attack." The final attack begins. The students fight back but to no avail. Miss Griffin: "Flumpus Shield." A giant forcefield surrounds Alfea. Stormy stands. Stormy: "(evil laugh) You can't stop me! I'm the new headmistress of Alfea! HA!" Stormy summons her Dragon Fire to destroy the forcefield. Stormy: "Make room fairies! We're moving in!" Musa: "No Way! (The forcefield is destroyed) YOU'RE SO NOT GONNA CRASH OUR CRIB!" Flora tries to blast Stormy with magic pollen but she grabs it. Stormy: "What's this? (Stormy flicks away the magic blast) A joke? How pathetic." Miss Faragonda: "Everybody Attack, NOW!" Everyone fights back. Stella: "Ewww, wow, check out their taste in drones. Can you imagine what they'd do, if they redecorated this place?" Stormy: "Having the Dragon Fire, so rules!" Icy laughs evily. Bloom: "That's not the Dragon Fire! (Bloom Arrive At Alfea) THIS is the Dragon Fire!" The Dragon appears and a wall of fire is created. Stella, Flora and Musa: "Yay!" Tecna: "How brill." Bloom: "Sorry it took me so long to get here, you guys." Icy was shocked. Icy: "She's got the Dragon Fire too? That's not fair!" Stormy growls. Darcy: "Uh oh." Bloom: "You think you can invade my school, mess with my friends and get away with it? (Bloom creates a fireball) As if witches! HA!" Bloom blasts Icy. Icy: "STORMY! DARCY! GET OVER HERE! Give me your share of the Dragon Fire! I need it to take care of this uppity pixie!" The other Winx join Bloom. Icy: "Don't worry. You won't need more than your regular powers to take on those four posers. As for you Bloom, I'm gonna show you just what a loser you are!" Icy creates a blizzard but Bloom puts up a fire shield and goes after her. Bloom: "We'll see who the loser is, Icy!" Bloom and Icy begin their final battle and begin by exchanging blows. Darcy and Stormy now feel intimidated. Flora tries her pollen blast again. Darcy: "Hey! What the ---!" Flora: "You still think this is pathetic Stormy?" Bloom and Icy continue to fight. The monsters keep charging. Riven manages to get one. Sky appears. Riven: "Dude, you made it. I was getting worried about you." Sky: "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bloom. She saved me." Sky and Riven attack their opponents. Sky: "She's so awesome." Riven: "She's way powerful." Sky slices a monster. Sky: "When this is over, I wanna take her out on a real date. I'll get her flowers and everything." Riven: "With that kind of power, you'd better treat her right. Know what I'm sayin? (slight pause) Watch out bro!" A monster almost smashes Sky but Brandon slices off it's hand. Brandon: "Hey, just thought I'd give you a hand. And that is how it's done, fellas." Timmy shoots a monster. Timmy: "Eat that!" The monster is destroyed. Cordatorta slices another monster. Kiko and Pepe run from the monsters and Kiko mysteriously flies. Bloom and Icy circle around each other. Icy: "I'll finish what the coven started." Bloom: "Heh, right." Bloom launches a Dragon Stream. Icy blocks by freezing the attack. Icy launches an attack of her own. Icy: "They destroyed your precious little planet, and I'll destroy YOU!" End segment 1. Begin Segment 2. Icy: "I'm glad you got more Dragon Fire Bloom, cause now there's more for me to take!" Bloom: "You're not taking anything! The Dragon Fire's mine!" Icy goes on the offensive but Bloom counters. The rest of the Winx fight Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: "Stormy, let's join our powers." Darcy splits into four. Darcy and Stormy: "Electric Twister!" A tornado with electricity heads towards the Winx. Tecna: "World Wide Web!" Tecna makes a shield and it protects them. Stella: "Sunburst!" Stella makes a blast and destroys Darcy's clones. Flora: "Ninja Daisies." Darcy and Stormy are overwhelmed. Musa: "It's time to lay down some tracks yo!" Musa conjures two woofers to blast Darcy and Stormy with music. Stormy: "I'll shut it off!" Stormy summons lightning and destroys the woofers. She then go on the offense again. Shift to the Icy Vs. Bloom battle. Icy: "You're gonna wish you never survived the destruction of Sparx!" A cage of ice surrounds Bloom. The cage grows spikes. Icy: "Game over." The cage crashes into the ground. Icy laughs. Bloom: "Not yet. (laughs)." Bloom blasts Icy into the water. Icy: "You're going down!" A hand of water grabs Bloom and pulls her in. Icy emerges from the lake and freezes it. Icy: "I'm gonna turn this lake into the Bloom Memorial Ice Rink. (giggles)." The lake freezes over. Icy: "We'll hold our annual Broom Hockey Smash Bash here (laughs)." Bloom emerges from the lake as well. The other students continue to fight the Army of Decay. Sky: "See how you like the boomerang." Sky throws his boomerang but it makes a small dent in the big monster. Sky: "I can't stop these Iron Pumpers..." Sky tries again with the same result. Sky: "...They're too tough." Riven: "Let me show you how it's done bro." Riven then throws two Phanto-Shuriken. Riven: "Double Stars." The shuriken hit the monster. Timmy: "No, This is how it's done." Timmy shoots a monster. Knut topples another monster. More fighting. Miss Faragonda: "Together!" The three headmasters blast another monster. Miss Griffin: "Nicely done you two." Miss Faragonda: "It doesn't matter because as long as Icy has the Dragon Fire, the monsters will just keep coming until they wipe us all out." Back to Winx vs. Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: Give it up. We're gonna bury you next to Bloom." Tecna: "No you're not!" Darcy blasts them and Musa blasts her from behind. Back to Bloom vs. Icy. Icy: "Go ahead. Flap your little wings and cop your little princess 'tude. (Grrrr!) I'm gonna summon all my Dragon Fire power for one final strike!" Snow appears around Bloom and Icy. Bloom is completely encased in ice. Icy laughs. Back to Winx vs. Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: "I think this is the part where we relieve them of the burden of being irreprible dorks." Stormy: "Allow me Darcy. I'll go crazy on them!" Stormy powers up and spins her body at a great speed. Stormy: "Psycho-clone!" She creates a cyclone of immense power and heads straight for the Winx. Tecna: "Be careful! That funnel has an air 5 wind force." The Winx are soon enveloped in the cyclone and it sweeps up Flora. Stella: "It's got Flora! FLORA!" (Stormy laughs maniacally.) End of Segment 2. Begin Segment 3. Stella: "Flora!" Stella grabs Flora's hand. Stella: "Flora, grab on! We have to merge our powers, hold on! Let's try that spell from gym class." Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna: "Turn our Winx into a giant wall. Bounce off of us like a rubber ball!" The spell turns Stormy's attack against her and heads for Darcy. Darcy screams and tries to flee but gets caught in the cyclone. Miss Griffin: "This calls for a flying dungeon spell." Darcy and Stormy are weakened by having Stormy's own attack turned back on them. Miss Griffin and Miss Faragonda conjour up a metal ball to contain Darcy and Stormy. Miss Griffin: "Nice work." Miss Faragonda: "Oh, you too." Some of the monsters evaporate. Miss Faragonda: "Darcy and Stormy's monsters are disappearing but Icy still has hoardes of them." The Winx fall to the ground, exhausted. Back to Icy's Victory. Icy: "And the winner is... was there ever any doubt? (laughs) Enjoy the rest of your frozen frigid life." Bloom: "NO!" The great dragon destroys Icy's ice tower. Bloom: "You're done!" Bloom glows... Back at Alfea, each monster everyone is fighting begins to evaporate. A monster heading towards Mirta evaporates before it gets her. Miss Faragonda: "That monster disappeared." Saladin: "All the monsters are disappearing. It can only mean one thing: Bloom is kicking Icy's booty!" A monster Knut was fighting disappears as well. Soon, every one of the monsters of the Army of Decay is gone. Soon, the clouds part. Flora: "The sun's coming out. Goody!" Riven goes to help Musa. Riven: "Hi, need a hand?" Riven smiles at Musa and picks her up. Musa: "Yo." Tecna: "Hey Timmy." Timmy: "guh, hi Tecna." Brandon: "Hey Princess." Stella: "Hey." The clouds disipate and Bloom arrives carrying Icy's body. Everyone: "Bloom!" Flora: "You did it bloom." Stella: "You RULE!" Bloom puts down Icy's Body. Stella: "Hey you." Bloom walks over to the others. Stella: "Oh I'm so glad you're ok Bloom." Bloom: "It's so good to see you guys." Sky: "Bloom, you're so awesome. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You gotta give me five." Bloom and Sky get close, in a fantasy they kiss but they just hug. In Magix, everyone was free from the darkness. Magix Citizen: "We're back." Life returned to normal. Setting: Sunset at Alfea. Miss Griffin: "I should never have let those three witches into Cloud Tower. I should have known that those were fake transscripts but they fooled me." Miss Faragonda: "It's not your fault." Miss Griffin: "Perhaps the time has come for me to retire. I always wanted to open a bed and breakfast in my home realm." Miss Faragonda: "Listen, I may not agree with everything you teach at Cloud Tower, but I do know you're the best in your field. You can't quit Griffy." Miss Griffin: "Well, the truth is I really love my job. I do. Perhaps I just need to upgrade campus security and re-evaluate the admission's process." Professor Saladin: "I just heard that the council has pledged funds to restore Red Fountain." Miss Faragonda: "That's great." Bloom: "Come on, it won't be shy to ask." Miss Faragonda: "Yes?" Stella: "Knut has a question for Miss Griffin." Miss Griffin: "All right, what is it?" Knut: "I really like it here at Alfea. Everyone's been so nice so can I stay, please? Flora has a magical herbal shampo that would really help with the O.B.O." Professor Saladine: "There's also a new potion that might work. I read about it in Wizard's Digest." Miss Faragonda: "It's fine with me. He'll be our first ogre in residence. What do you say?" Miss Griffin: "I don't see why not. It'll certainly be a wonderful intercultural experience." Knut: "Yay!" Knut cleans up the grounds Musa: "Nice job Knut." Knut: "Ah." Musa: "Thanks for helpin' us out. We're gonna go set up the lights in the quad. We'll see ya latwer. Ok?" Musa and Tecna fly off to the Quad. They notice Mirta and Lucy. Musa: "Hey, I heard you'll you'll be here next year. That's phat." Musa and Tecna fly off. Mirta: "I'm gonna be an exchange student at Alfea." Lucy: "How sick. What's the point of that?" Mirta: "I'll learn stuff they don't teach at C. T." Lucy: "You're a witch Mirta, you know we don't hang out with fairies." Mirta: "It's time for that to change. We can still stay in touch." Lucy: "No thanks, loser." Mirta feels sad. Flora: "You're not a loser, you're amazing. Please don't let her get you down." Mirta: "I won't. Thank you Flora." The witches prepare to leave Alfea. Miss Faragonda: "Are you sure you don't want to stay for prom?" Miss Griffin: "We don't "do" prom, we crash prom. So enjoy it, this'll be the one year we don't try and ruin it." Miss Faragonda laughs. Miss Griffin: "Come on girls, hurry up. We have a school to clean up tonight." Miss Griffin conjures another Vorpal Tunnel. Miss Griffin: "Enter the portal." The witch students leave Alfea the same way they left Cloud Tower. Miss Griffin: "I thought a lot about what to do with those three witches, and I decided to send them to Do-gooders boot camp, where they'll sweeten the evil out of them." Stormy growls. Miss Faragonda: "I hear everything there is terribly cute." Miss Griffin: "It is. They're going to be absolutely miserable." Icy glares at the Winx Club. Stella: "By-ye." Icy (to Bloom): "I am SO not done with you!" Icy is escorted to the portal. Pepe follows shouting Mama. Kiko is sad. Bloom: "Aww, it's ok. It's not you, it's just the way ducks are. (picks up Kiko.) I know just what you need to feel better: Carrot cake." Stella: "Come on Bloom, let's get ready!" End Segment 3. Begin Final Segment. The sun has set and night has fallen at Alfea. Miss Griselda: "Young ladies, please gather around the quad. Miss Faragonda has an announcement to make." Miss Faragonda: "This has been a unique year, capped by a day of extraordinary magic. You certainly behaved like true Alfea girls. You did well. In fact, you did so well I fell it's unnecessary to have final exams this year. You're all passing with honors. Now let's begin our celebration. It is time to Par-tay." The girls cheer. The Prom is at full swing at Alfea. Saladine: "It's no secret that I love milkshakes, but I really shouldn't." Miss Faragonda: "Forget about your cholesterol for one night. It's a night of party. Come on." Saladine guzzles down his milkshake. Wizgis and Cordatorta start a food fight. Wizgis: "Ha, food fight!" Miss Griselda laughs. Cordatorta: "Ha, You're on!" Bloom stares at the stars. Sky finds her. Sky: "Hey Bloom. They were playing that song you like." Bloom: "I just needed some air." Sky: "So, what's on your mind?" Sky sat next to Bloom. Bloom: "I don't know. I was just thinking summer is about to start and how everyone is going away for a couple of months and that made me feel really sad. And, this is gonna sound cheesy but, I'll miss you." Sky: "Hey I'm totally gonna miss you too. But the school year's not over yet. We still have time to dance. Wanna get back to the party?" Bloom: "Yeah, uh, ok." Bloom and Sky join the others. Flora: "This is the best party ever." Bloom: "I'd like to propose a toast, to friends." Sky: "To new friends, and old ones." Brandon: "And to Princesses." Stella: "Let's toast to non-royalty people too. We can not forget about them. Cause, you know, they might be kinda cute." (giggling) Tecna: "And to Bloom." Musa: "A special shout-out to Bloom." Stella: "When she got here she didn't have wings and today she saved the whole realm of Magix." Everyone: "To Bloom!" Flora: "You guys, we're gonna be sophomores next year. And you know what they say: Sophomore year is more thrilling and exciting than the first year." Everyone: "To next year!" A medly of "It Feels Like Magic" plays and the Undines fly off. End of episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:4kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts